In Due Time
by kamakazee.xx
Summary: Hotch steps down from Unit Chief, and promotes Morgan. What will Morgan do? Make a stronger team? or will he destroy everything that Hotch has built? The team takes a case in KY, and romance evolves.Can Morgan step down after his flirt with power?


**A/N: Hey guys. SO this is take two at another story. I'm very interested in this story, and am actually writing this one down on paper! So, this one may go on for a while. I'm not planning on scrapping this one anytime soon. Let me know what you think, review, chat me up, the works. AS EVER: I don't own any of these characters in this chapter EXCEPT: Nicole - Morgan's girlfriend/flirt thingy. PS: SparklingAngel819 definitely co-authors most/or all of these chapters. 'Cause yannoo, I don't write much and she gets mad at me LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!**

Chapter 1:

Slowly she dragged the half-dressed body into the bushes behind the statue. Poking her head out of the bushes, she checked both ways down the dark path before stepping out. A man stepped onto the path and the woman nodded to him before casually walking off, stopping only to grab her ties and whit. She strolled down the path to the barn where she replaced the whip and ties, and slipped more tranquilizers into her knapsack, then walked out to the warm-up ring where there was a golf cart waiting for her. She threw her bag into the trunk under the backseat and stepped into the cart, nodding hello to the driver.

"Evening," said a gruff male voice before driving off into the darkness.

–

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau had an armful of cases as she walked up the stairs to Morgan's office. She needed him to choose a case for the team to work on. There was one that seemed to be a curious case in Lexington, Kentucky, and JJ hoped that he would choose that one. Knocking on the door, she smiled when she saw Morgan trying to unpack all of his boxes into Hotch's old office and had to suppress a chuckle. Never in her life did she expect to see Morgan _attempting_ to unpack about 20 boxes in what was Hotch's office.

"Yeah?" He grunted from in one of the boxes.

"When you've got a moment, I have some case files for you to review." She said, stepping over the boxes to get to his cluttered desk.

"Thanks JJ. I'll try to get to that sometime tonight. I'll email you or something if I need anything." Morgan sighed when he turned to face the blond and saw all of the files she held. "Honestly, I thought you were supposed to narrow them down a bit, not give me all of the files in your office," he said, smiling slightly. He knew that she only had about 200 more files in her office and he was thankful that he wasn't the media liaison. He could actually put up with being Unit Chief for a while, but he couldn't put up with looking through tons of files every day, wondering if he was making the right decision.

JJ smiled at his back, and then turned around and left his office without replying, knowing that nothing needed to be said. Walking into her office, she grabbed her coat and bag and shut down her computer, happy that she could leave and go home. Remembering something, she jogged back upstairs to Morgan's office.

"Do you want anything to eat before I go?" She asked from the doorway.

"No. I'm all right, thanks. You go home, see Henry, and get some rest." Morgan said, even though he was hungry after going the whole day with only coffee to keep him energized.

"Alright then. Don't spend all night unpacking. I do need those cases reviewed." JJ laughed as she turned around, stepping into Hotch. She smiled at him, but continued down the stairs, excited to get home and finally see her son after a long day of paperwork and endless files.

–

Hotch knocked on the door and continued on into the room. He grabbed a box and began to unpack its contents onto the shelves behind the desk.

"You _still_ aren't finished, Mr. I-Get-Ready-In-Five-Minutes? You've had _three_ hours!" Hotch laughed, showing his humorous side for once now that he wasn't the Supervisory Special Agent in Charge.

"Yes. A three hour meeting with Strauss and the press. Mr. I-Take-Six-Weeks-To-Settle-Into-My-Office." Morgan said as he grabbed another box and began unpacking it while he looked around the office. It would look so empty without the professional personality of Hotch. Hotch was _"the poster-boy of the FBI"_ with his professional and put together outlook, but recently, he had become disorganized and had started to make decisions that were unreasoned and dangerous, so Erin Strauss started to come down and monitor him. That's when Hotch decided to step down and promote Morgan to Section Chief.

"You still here?" Hotch said as he waved a hand in front of Morgan's face. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm still here, just thinking about –"

"Recent events?" Hotch finished for him. "Looks like you've got yourself some cases to review." He gestured to the large stack of case files that JJ had left on the desk.

"Yeah. I'll do that before I go home… if I go home." Morgan sighed.

"Don't tell anyone I'm telling you this, but the couch is a great pullout if you need a place to take a nap." Hotch said as he clapped his large hands on Morgan's broad shoulders before leaving.

Morgan looked around again, this time taking inventory of what was in the room, he grabbed an armful of empty boxes and stacked them in a corner, and pushed a box full of books off the couch so he could sit down to review the cases. He flipped open the first file and saw pictures of the bodies. They were gruesome, the bodies marked with gashes from some type of knife, or whip. So far there were three bodies found with the same MO, so the police figured it was a serial killer.

Morgan got his laptop and turned it on so that he could send a quick email to JJ, as he logged onto his email, he got that annoying dingy _you've got mail_. Sighing, he looked at the emails, two were from Strauss (what the hell did she want now?!) so he clicked delete. One was from Nicole, so he tagged it as important so that he could read it later.

Jayjee,

I've reviewed these case files and have signed off on one for now. You'll find it on your desk. Distribute tomorrow, and set up for a conference for tomorrow. I'll leave a memo to the rest of the team and I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. There will be no slacking now that I'm Unit Chief... Not that you've ever slacked off before, but still; be on time!

Morgan.

Section Chief

Behavioural Analysis Unit

After sending the email to JJ, he too shut down his computer and left the FBI building, still unhappy about the situation, but he accepted it. He knew it wasn't permanent and as soon as they caught Foyet, aka the Boston Reaper, Hotch would be back in charge and Morgan would go back to being the flirty muscle-man of the team. But until that day, he was in charge and he was going to make the best of it.

A/N2: From SparklingAngel819- I am amazing! This chapter was only about 890 words before I got my hands on it and now it is 1101 words excluding ANs. Anyway, enough gloating... We hope you like it!


End file.
